The present disclosure relates generally to welding helmet systems and, more particularly, to augmented and mediated reality welding helmet systems.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become utilized in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire feed, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in appropriate amounts at the desired time.
Welding operations are performed on a variety of different materials using various techniques. For example, a workpiece may be formed from a carbon steel, a corrosion resistant alloy, such as stainless steel, an aluminum, and so on. Certain workpieces may thus benefit from different welding techniques and monitoring. Accordingly, a quality of a weld on a workpiece may depend on more closely monitoring the welding operation. It would be beneficial to improve monitoring capabilities via welding helmet systems.